Soldier
by umk623
Summary: Another GxC fic from me. All is fair in love and war. You truly don't know what you got till it's gone. Finished!
1. Tragedy

After a yearlong absence, I make another Gwen/Cody fic , I never cease to understand why I do these, because there guys 3x better than me, and I definitely back them up, I love Nix's stuff, and all the other GxC writers material. I've made 6 stories now, and 5 of them are Cody and Gwen related, and but I like the show and like this couple. TDB will be updating soon. It's a tale of love and war. But enough spoiling, let's start Soldier.

* * *

The helicopters were in formation, flying high above the destroyed ruins after nearly a decade of fighting in Afghanistan. The group was ready to raid a mansion, which was believed to have been holding countless Al Qaeda members, including initiations and plans to attack. The transports had countless troops from across the world, from the U.S. Rangers, to the British Army, to Canada's LFC. The groups were many miles to their destination. Inside plane TD7-WT, a group of LFC soldiers sat waiting, listening to the radio, checking their ammunition, getting ready for a battle. At the end of a plane, a man sits cleaning the barrel of his C7 Assault Rifle, a man who has fought for a few years now, and had just returned from his Military Leave to his home town in Montreal, Canada. Sergeant Cody Mitchell.

"Sarge!" A man by the name of Pvt. Henry sitting next to Cody called. "You ready?"

"You bet." Cody called back while putting a full magazine into the rifle. "Nervous?"

"Of course!" Henry replied. "This is my first fight outside of paintball, you know."

"Stay calm, relax, reload quickly and often and you'll come back alive." Cody replied to the anxious rookie. Suddenly the radio started playing "Higher Ground" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. A huge amount of applause surrounded the plane giving favorite to the Peppers' first hit. The pilot exclaimed,

"Three minutes guys! Get your loadout ready!" The regiment started making last minute equipment checks.

"Got anyone back home, Sarge?" the rookie Henry asked the veteran Cody, who sat back and thought back, through good and painful memories of one girl. Suddenly a trooper went up to the Private and responded.

"Don't get him started, Private. We've got a battle to fight." The soldier replied to Pvt. Henry.

"No it's alright, Corporal. Thanks for your concern. Actually no, I don't." Cody responded to both men. "I did have-"

**Back in Canada**

Gwen Roberts lived alone after being betrayed on national television by two men. She sat down in her living room, grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the news.

"A local soldier was killed today in a operation to bring down the Al Qaeda HQ in Kabul. Although we don't have the full details, he was killed after a Rocket Propelled Grenade blasted the attack gunship that he and many other soldiers were in. Sergeant Cody Mitchell, aged 23, was in the plane when it exploded, and was killed on impact. Again, details are sketchy, but 14 other soldiers were killed before capturing the mansion being used for…"

Gwen turned off the television, she could believe her eyes. She called Cody's number. Nothing. Then she called her friend Bridgette.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Bridge." Gwen responded.

"Hey Gwen." Bridgette's voice seemed a little depressed.

"I heard." Gwen started choking out, ready to burst out.

"About Cody? I still can't believe it." She responded. Gwen's tears started to show, and it made her voice obviously sound depressed.

"I…" She tried to speak.

"Huh?" Bridgette didn't understand.

"His death shook me to my core." Her voice is even more depressed.

"Oh. I heard about it from his mother, she sent phone messages to pretty much everybody." Bridgette explained.

"Why didn't she send any to me?" Gwen wasn't obviously in the know.

"Ever since you hurt him in Total Drama, she felt that you never really cared." Bridgette laid the reasoning down, which really offended Gwen.

"I never said I never cared!" Gwen spoke angered.

"Gwen, you got betrayed twice by Trent AND Duncan on Total Drama, and you didn't see the guy that tried to make you happy, you went straight for those douche bag, tough guy types and see what happened. Cody even set you up with Trent just to see you happy, not for your bra, I should know. Then you told him off on Total Drama World Tour, telling pretty much everybody that you hated him. You were the big reason that Cody joined the Land Forces Command." Bridgette showed Gwen the error of her ways, Gwen realized it. After a few silence and a few crying noises, Gwen responded.

"Oh my god… you're right. I was such a total…I can't even make it up to him."

"Right." Bridgette responded.

"Listen Bridge, I got to go." Gwen had to see something.

"Alright, see ya Gwen." Bridgette hung up. Gwen put down the phone and went to her bedroom, she started reaching for something underneath the bed, and pulled out her scrapbook labeled "My friends", she opened the book and picked up a picture of her and Cody. The two were in a warm embrace, happy as ever. But that was almost 8 years ago. She started crying, she hit the radio button, but the music wasn't helping. It was playing a song way too ironic. "Don't Know What You Got" by Cinderella. As the music played, Gwen started recollecting memories from the past. A single tear marking each memory she remembered. She laid on the bed, scrapbook in hand, crying an ocean of tears.

"Why God?" she spoke to herself. She couldn't believe it. _"Why didn't do he do it? Why didn't I give him a chance?"

* * *

_

This idea came to me after I played Modern Warfare 2, no seriously, and I hope you, and my fans enjoy this. I have definitely came to stay.


	2. A Renewed Friendship

My first chapter set in the premise, this one will give a little backstory into what happened before Cody's death. Let's continue the story. Speaking of which, I had no idea that Cody had an official last name until I released the story, so from now on, the name will be set to Cody's official last name, Anderson.

* * *

Chapter 2: A revived friendship

She started at the back of the book, and flipped to the near last page. She didn't really need the book to remember when Cody came back after his second trip from Iraq, which happened three days ago, and about the huge celebration they had for his return.

**Three days ago**

The party was held in Montreal at Cody's apartment, most of Cody's TD friends showed up. The exceptions being Trent and Heather, who were dating at the time. The party was huge, everyone was having a good time. There were video games, movies, and music. Cody was the center of attention, and enjoyed being the party header for the second time, but he noticed something,

"_Where is Gwen? I thought I invited her."_ He thought. At this point of Gwen's life, she was still in a deep depression about Trent and Duncan, and well… More on that later, but she still managed to show up anyway. She secluded to Cody's front steps and started drinking the Pepsi out of her cup. Then came footsteps, she looked behind to see Cody in a suit, who then sat down next to her, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked, being sincere.

"Nothing." She tried to hide it, to failure.

"Come on, I've known you for 7 years, I know when something's up." Cody read her expression like a book.

"Just…" Gwen was assisted in being stopped.

"I know Gwen. You were mad, I could understand." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry to hear it happened. Truly." Gwen grabbed onto Cody into a friendly embrace.

"So, when do you go back?" She asked.

"Not until November." Cody replied.

"So, should I call you Sgt. Cody?" The two laughed. "Actually, I kinda owe you." She replied.

"For what?" He replied.

"For…everything. I've held this back from you for too long." Gwen then moved in closer to Cody and gave him a kiss on the mouth. The two returned inside and continued partying, hours later the party ended and everyone started heading out. Cody and Gwen met up for the last time that night.

"So when can I see you again?" Cody asked.

"I've got nothing planned this weekend, how does Saturday at 6, at the Chez Lamour?" Gwen set up the table.

"The fancy French restaurant? I'll pick you up, we need to talk again, It's been too long." Cody responded.

"It's a date. See you then!" The two hugged and headed their separate way, Gwen left for her house and Cody went inside to get a nap. Later that night, Cody received a call from his superior officer, who claimed that if he successfully completed the mission, the Canadians could leave Afghanistan, and the war would be finished by the Americans. He reluctantly agreed. Cody left a message on Gwen's phone explaning everything. Later the next morning, he went straight to Kabul the next day.

**Back to reality**

Gwen looked at the dress at the corner, she was going to wear it on Saturday. Unbeknownst to him, Cody may have wanted to talk, but Gwen wanted to date. Her friends and parents along with Cody's parents and peers were not known to this secret relationship, and had still . Gwen looked back into the book, turning the page. She had more to go through than she ever kept in the book.

At an Military Hospital in Afghanistan.

The platoon was silent. What most of it. Their leader was dead, the most charismatic Sgt in the Canadian Army, killed in action.

"Hey, who was that girl that Cody tried to explain about?" asked Pvt. Henry, who survived the crash, and the one who found Cody's body, spoke.

"Cody was on this show, and he fell hard for this goth chick, and …" The soldier was interrupted by the doctors exiting the operation room.

"Well?" Pvt. Henry asked.

"You...You might want to take a look at this."

* * *

What will happen next? What memories will Gwen open next? And what will they reveal?


	3. A Long Time Ago

A couple of days ago, I was going through my Rock Band 2 bands and I opened one up which had Cody and Gwen in a band, I can't reveal anyone else yet, not until I get to finish up Total Drama Band. But anyway, the story is coming along better than I originally thought, so here is the third chapter of Soldier

* * *

Chapter 3: A long time ago.

For every good moment Gwen had with Cody, there were a dozen bad ones. Like after Cody helped Gwen get Trent, only for Trent to back-stab her after the show, she felt bad that Cody's efforts went in vain. But when Cody tried to help calm her after Duncan betrayed her, she told him off in a fit of anger, not even seeing how much he really cared. Another tear fell. Until that party she had felt that Cody didn't care anymore.

Gwen was told about what Cody said at the Playa de Losers back on Total Drama Island, and that he joined the LFC out of "spite" to what happened on TDWT, after he was eliminated, during the reunion show. She became increasing depressed. She realized that what she did caused Cody to join the Land Forces Command.

A year after this, Cody entered his first battle; he was uninjured and got 5 confirmed kills. 11 months later, He returned home. All of his TD friends threw a return party and purposely didn't invite Gwen, especially after her outburst on TDWT. Cody wondered why, but they told him that she couldn't make it, flat out lying to him. A few months later, Cody returned to active duty. Gwen was never told anything about Cody's military leave. The only reason that Gwen knew about Cody's second leave was because Cody sent the invitations to the party, not whoever did the first party, (AN: Probably Sierra) who intentionally left Gwen off the mailing list.

She then remembered how much Cody was for her during the competitions, always sticking with her, no matter the situation, being on her cheering section along with Eva and LeShawna on TDI, and being on Team Gwen during TDA. Then she remembered… _LeShawna! I haven't spoken to her since last week! _ She put down the book and went to the phone. She dialed up her number and waited.

"Hey girl." LeShawna spoke.

"Hey LeShawna." Gwen was relieved to hear her voice.

"It's a damn shame ain't it." LeShawna was obviously talking about Cody. Gwen took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Yeah."

"There's going to be a tribute for him tonight down by his apartment at 8:30 pm, all are invited." Gwen choked up a little more as LeShawna explained.

"I have to go to that." Gwen spoke.

"Yeah, you do." LeShawna spoke sternly. "People still think that you hate him worse than flies hate bug spray."

"Oh…" LeShawna sighed.

"That boy loved you." She said seriously. "Not that high school crush-type of love either. Cody would've taken a bullet for you, why do you think he joined the Canadian army?"

"He joined it to spite me, and because he was depressed because I was a complete b…"

"He did it to defend you, you were only half right. Yeah he was depressed, but he did it for you. He even told me at the first return party. Hell, he even sang Karaoke there in your honor!"

"What did he sing?"

"Something about never caring about what they say or something, I don't listen to Metallica." Gwen knew exactly what he sang. "The boy sang like a damn angel, and if you would've treated right, he could've been doing something good with life, he was definitely better than Trent, he didn't care about those people that insulted you after TDWT, in fact, he told me that he understood that you were upset, and you didn't exactly mean everything you said."

"He was right. I lose it every time some no-good jerk tears my heart apart; I never see who I really hurt."

"He was long over that years ago." Gwen looked at her clock, 4:36 P.M.

"Alright, then. I've got to get ready to go." Gwen tried to wrap it up.

"See you there girl." Gwen hung up and checked her Facebook account, she was asked to join 9 different groups about Cody. She easily joined the groups, and then she went to Cody's wall and saw at least 37 different posts. She inserted one of her own and, she logged off, turned off the computer and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It would be a long night.

*Back in Afghanistan*

The doctors and soldiers of Cody's regiment surrounded the bed, the long continued beep playing in the background, as one doctor opened one of the flaps on his uniform, and pulled out a picture of Gwen in a bikini, dating back almost 7 years ago. The doctor flipped the photo to the back, and revealed a message on the back.

"Dear Cody, thanks for everything, I love you! Gwen. 11-23-08"

The doctors looked at the soldiers.

"Now you know, Steven." The corporal from the plane spoke. Then suddenly, the beep's long continued sound stopped. Then all of a sudden…

*BEEP*…*BEEP*

* * *

What going to happen at the tribute? What's happening at the base? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Revival

Wow, the last chapter I did got some good buzz, thanks guys! This chapter is dedicated to those who died today 9 years ago. (Written:9-11-2010)

* * *

Chapter 4: Revival

The beeping in the room slowed down a bit, yet it was the only sound. Dead silence, with the doctors and troops all frozen in movement, mouths wide open, shocked stiff. Then, Cody's eyes opened, he looked around the room, noticing the men all completely stunned, then looking at his heart rate. He then started summing up his fears.

"Was I…Dead?" He asked. One of the doctors slowly nodded his head. His fears were correct. "How long?" The doctor then broke the silence.

"5 hours." He spoke softly. Cody pulled his back up, sitting down in the bed.

"Oh..." He spoke with a semi-silent tone, then suddenly, his platoon then started to celebrate; their leader had looked death in the eye and spat in its face.

"I'll notify the Colonel." One of the doctors spoke and headed out with the remaining doctors.

"So how is death like?" Henry asked his superior.

"Well Private, it's a lot like…" So then Cody explained what he felt on being dead.

Back in Canada.

Gwen put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt after she dried off from her shower. She kind of knew that no one would want her there, but she had to pay every-little-thing of respect. She always knew that she was kind of an ass back on TDWT, and how pretty much everyone was going to hate her, except Bridgette and LeShawna. She put a jacket on, grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

Returning to Afghanistan.

"Holy hell, Sarge. That's some deep manure!" Henry spoke after hearing Cody's death experience. It had been thirty minutes of explaining, with everyone looking on in total awe.

"Yeah… I…" Cody was interrupted by banging on the door, the doctor brought in Cody's superior officer, Col. Trautman.

"The Colonel wants to see you Sergeant." The doctor spoke. The troops and doctor headed out. Cody stood up and shook his friend's hand.

"How's it been, Sam?" Cody asked his ally.

"Good, Anderson. Good. Anything hurt?" Col. Trautman asked back.

"No, I was just dead tired." Both guys laughed.

"You were always the funny one, Anderson." Trautman complimented. "Let's go to my office, we need to talk."

"Ok."

Back in Canada

Gwen drove through Montreal, heading straight for Cody's apartment. When she got there, the street was blocked off, allowing for a tribute to be held. She noticed everybody there, all of her TD acqaintences, and a boatload of Cody's fan girls, along with family and friends, all filing in to his big apartment room. She followed everyone in. Once inside, there were already decorations, a video tape playing on a loop of pictures of him, with the song "Last Train Home" by Lostprophets playing, as she watched the tape, at the end, it showed Cody singing "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica. Then it started playing "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. She started to cry, Gwen could not believe the voice that he had, and all of the things that he did for her that went unnoticed. Then a hand touched her shoulder, she looked up to see LeShawna with Bridgette in tow, who found seats and sat down next to her.

"Let it all out, girl." LeShawna tried to calm Gwen a bit, and soon, she had quit crying, but still looked like an emotional wreck. The three hugged and started to walk around and talk to the others. Gwen started to hear things in the background.

"Word is that they can't send him across yet." This one man said.

"Why not?" Another spoke.

"Because of… somethin'" The first man spoke again.

"There you go again, telling us nothing about something!" The second man grew angry with him.

Gwen stood in Cody's bedroom, which no one had been yet. Suddenly, the door opened, and to Gwen's shock, it was Courtney.

"What do you want?" Gwen spoke angrily, remembering everything that happened.

"I just wanted to…apologize." Courtney said in a calm voice. "I should have known that backstabber was just trying to get his kicks, and because, I was the one that tried to get Cody to forget about you, and honestly, that guy would have died for you." Gwen stood up and hugged Courtney, the 7-year rivalry had been over. Gwen spent some time talking to everyone, from Alejandro to Tyler, even Heather. Soon it was time to head out; by then, she had finally cleared the air with everyone.

Back in Afghanstan.

Cody and Trautman arrived at the base in roughly 30 minutes. They jumped out of the military jeep, and headed inside.

"So why exactly are we here?" Cody asked.

"You'll know." Col. Trautman exclaimed. The two men climbed up the steps and went into the building, they headed left into Col Trautman's office. Inside, they entered a room with a desk and three chairs, with Trautman's chair facing the window. Trautman headed for his chair, and Cody headed for his chair. He then picked up a file, and opened it, he then said out loud"Sergeant Cody E. Anderson, leader of the CAF9 Regiment." He looked at Cody and then said "You gained some good credentials here since I trained you myself." He said proudly

"Thank you, sir."

"So, Anderson, do you know why you're here?"

"No, sir I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well, let's just say, you're getting out of here with honors."

* * *

What does Trautman mean? How will Gwen know that Cody is alive and well? Tune in next time! Catch the Rambo reference, and I will give you a cookie! (Not really.)


	5. Cody be Honorable

Holy cow! A two-fer? Two in one day? You guys are lucky!

* * *

Chapter 5: Cody be Honorable

Cody sat there, wondering.

"H…Honorable Discharge?" He was kind of stunned.

"The war is over here, that mission was our last." Trautman spoke. "Besides, the news probably have got hold of your 'death'." Cody sat there and thought.

"Wait a minute, oh no." Cody realized. "I need to contact them! They're probably mourning right now!"

"We can't. It's too far away. Tomorrow, you're getting your ass out of here, and the Prime Minister has something for you when you get back, the coveted Purple Heart." Cody, stood up and spoke.

"No email?" Cody asked.

"It's being used for communication. I wish we could contact home, I really do." Trautman spoke with somber. "Get some rest, Anderson. On Monday, you can try to clear the air. Use my second bed, I'd want you up and ready for tomorrow."

Later that night, Cody went to Col. Trautman's secondary bedroom and laid down on his bed.

Back in Canada

Gwen had got home from the tribute, had taken a shower, and had gotten ready for bed. She was going to dream that this wasn't happening. Once she got in bed, she started sleeping and was trying to have a good dream.

"Gwen…?" She heard in her dream.

"Who's there?" She looked around, but all she could see is darkness.

"It's me, Cody!" The voice spoke again, but this time, Gwen could make out a figure.

"Cody? You're alive?"

"Yes. I'm alive." The figure spoke and moved in, showing the figure to be in-fact Cody. Gwen ran up to the figure, and hugged it.

"I missed you! We all thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, those terrorists can't keep me from seeing you." Cody said as Gwen let go of her hug.

"Cody, I never really got to tell you to your face, and I feel it's been LONG overdue." Gwen got closer, and whispered in Cody's ear,

"_I love you."_

"I love you too." Cody responded.

"I know." The two got closer together, and started to kiss. But suddenly, it grew dark couldn't feel Cody's lips, and all she could hear was,

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Her alarm clock went off, and she realized,

"It was all just a dream?" and she started to cry. Cody was still dead, and she would never get to tell him her real feelings for him

Back in Afghanistan, at the Maple Military Airfield.

Cody was packed, ready to get on the plane. He was driven there by another military jeep, once he got there; he was caught up with Pvt. Henry.

"Well, it looks like it's adios." Henry spoke first.

"Yeah…" Cody felt sad, he helped make this man a good soldier and a good man.

"Well, good news is Trautman's ending our run here, so we'll be heading out real soon."

"Good, but until then, I want you to be my successor." Henry looked stunned, but in a good way. "You will take over my regiment. Just give me an email when you hit country-side."

"Got it, thanks sir!" He shook his mentor's hand and jumped onto the jeep, excited to be leader of his own regiment. Cody took his bags, and walked to the plane, where Trautman was standing there.

"You coming along, Colonel?" Cody asked.

"No, this is your job now, Major." Trautman responded, giving Cody a badge that resembled a golden Maple Leaf. "You are hereby known as an Honorary Major, you have joined a small group of gentlemen that served their nation to the extent, and we feel we've pushed you down since you joined the LFC 7 years ago." Cody was ecstatic, and he shook Trautman's hand. "You know, I was like you 20 years ago, a promising rookie, who felt love-less, and joined the army as a resort. But, you are unlike me; you have proven yourself, Cody. I think this is what you needed for a long time now." Trautman explained. "When I first saw you, I knew you could be a good soldier, but honestly, when you 'died', you inspired these troops to push on. They found the Al-Qaeda leaders, and they did die in your honor." Trautman reached into his pocket and found the picture of Gwen. "Here," Cody looked at the photo, and put it back in his original pocket. "Now... Go to her. I will see you again soon." With that, Trautman headed for the jeep.

"HEY!" Cody called to the Colonel, who looked back. "Thanks…For everything." Cody jumped into the plane, the door shutting right behind him. He took a seat and buckled the seat belt.

"You ready to go back there?" The pilot called.

"Yeah…I'm ready."

"Well then, let's get this puppy to fly." With that, the plane hit the runway and took off. Cody took a sip of Pepsi, and went to sleep. He had a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

I think this might be the second to last chapter, but I might add some things to make it longer. But I think I'm done with it. I do have to return to Total Drama Band.


	6. Shocking the Purple Heart

This is not the last chapter, as I thought. But I am going to jump the shark to come up with a more exciting finale, a more _Modern Warfare_-type ending, so the next chapter will be it. I'm sorry; but every epic must have its conclusion, even the Odyssey.

* * *

Chapter 6: Shocking the Purple Heart

Cody woke up after hearing a screech and feeling a little bump.

"Oh, you're awake!" The pilot exclaimed. "You been out since this ride began!"

"How long have we been flying?" Cody asked.

"Roughly 13 hours, it's 3:53 now." Cody sat up in his chair. "You do know that seat extends into a bed, right? Jeez, I have never seen a man sleep for that long!"

"Where are we at?"

"Well, the Biosphere is visible from right here, so make an assumption." Cody looked at the window, the pilot was right, the famous Biosphere was right outside Cody' window. They were in Montreal.

Cody jumped off the plane to see two men in suits next to a limo.

"Is this my ride?" Cody wanted to make sure.

"Yes, sir." Cody went into the limo. It took him to City Centre, where the Prime Minister resides. Cody got out of the limo, and headed inside.

Halfway across town

Gwen sat down, watching the TV screen, nothing important since Cody's death was announced. She needed a place to try and get this off of her mind. She heard about this karaoke bar downtown that Owen owned since about the time Cody came back from his first Military leave, and where the second half of Cody's party was held. She grabbed her jacket, the keys, wrote a message, posted it on the door and walked there.

Back to City Centre

Cody entered the door, and saw the Prime Minister, sitting at his desk with a box on it.

"Oh, hello Major Anderson." The PM spoke, "You've had quite the trip, I bet."

"Yes, and I've been looking forward to finishing this fight for a while now. I've missed this place and…"

"Oh, I know." The PM interrupted. "Cody, I watched you on that show 7 years ago, I saw the selflessness and courageousness that you showed during the show, and to that girl as well, you deserved this Purple Heart years ago." He opened up the box and pulled out the award, "For preserving through grievous and inhuman injuries, we, the Canadian Government, give out the Purple Heart to you, Cody Emmitt Anderson." The Prime Minister buttoned the badge onto Cody's military outfit. "Now, Cody. We would like to help you surprise your friend, and we have the limo waiting for you. Now go, we will speak again soon." Cody shook the Prime Minister's hand and headed out.

At the Karaoke bar.

"Hey Gwen, what will you have?" Owen asked Gwen. The bar was full, with some guy singing Elton John hits in the background.

"Just a Pepsi, Owen." Gwen responded, rustling for her wallet.

"Oh, it's on the house." Owen responded as he put the can on the bar.

"Thanks." Gwen took a sip.

"So, about Cody…Did you have any feelings for him?" Gwen put down the can.

"You want to know the truth?" Gwen asked, to which Owen nodded. "…Yes. Ever since I found out that Duncan was a real jerk, I realized that Cody was a better man that those two combined."

"You know, Cody spoke a lot differently than he acted on the show. He was like a whole new person, for the better, he seemed like he wasn't a total flirt. Actually, he sang _Nothing Else Matters _for you here during his first leave."

"LeShawna told me that…" Owen stood up from his stool, realizing something.

"Hey, I've got to go down the street to get some new parts for the karaoke machine. I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, sure." Owen exited the bar, and Gwen kept sipping the Pepsi. She then noticed three men entering, looking really shady. She went back to her drink, but then, out of nowhere,

**BA-BA-BA-BANG!**

The men were holding AK-47s, people started scattering, screaming, and heading out the door, Gwen tried to do the same, but was caught by the men.

"Where are you going? We need a bargaining device!"

At Gwen's apartment

Cody was reading the note, but he heard the limo's radio in the distance,

"There is a robbery happening right behind me at Owen's Singing Bar." Cody easily understood.

"Oh no."

* * *

Gwen is caught in a crossfire, and Cody is the only man that can save her. Can he do it? Tune in to the final and exciting conclusion to Soldier!


	7. Finale

This is it. The final chapter. What will happen? Gwen has been taken hostage by terrorists, and Cody's not going to take this lying down. Will he save her in time? I sure hope so…

* * *

Chapter 7: Finale

Cody's limo charged through the open traffic like a bat out of hell, until it reached its destination, Owen's Singing Bar, Cody jumped out of the limo and headed towards the front door, but was stopped by police.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?" A portly police officer spoke, trying to stop Cody from entering.

"I am Major Cody Anderson, and I command you to let me through." Cody tried to take charge.

"Look, I'm sorry, Major, but those guys have it sealed off, you charge in there, and you die." Cody looked down and retorted,

"Give me a gun." The officer grew angry.

"Look, I just said…" Cody grabbed him and repeated,

"I said...Give me a gun." The officer backed off, and asked his armory expert to give him a silenced combat rifle. "And… give me a flash." The officer gave him a flash-bang grenade. "Look, tell everyone here to turn their lights off, and to face away on my signal, I don't want to blind anyone but the men inside. I have had experiences like this back years ago, do it silently, I don't want to give these guys the idea that were going to charge in."

"Good idea." The officer spoke, and started relaying the message across, the lights were off, and were ready for the signal. Cody put a SWAT snake cam under the door and checked the area, a guy was on the left, and a guy was hiding on the right, but so easily spotted.

"Alright," He flipped his hand around, which was the signal. Everyone turned away.

"Hey, Major." The officer spoke. "Good luck, pal." Cody, pulled the cam away, opened the door, surprising the terrorists, and tossed the grenade in, giving a flash of light, incapacitating the men, Cody ran in, looked to the right, fired a three round burst into the first man, and quickly adjusted his aim for the second man, easily picking him off. Cody then silently headed for the staircase at the end of the room.

"LISTEN TO ME, COPPERS! I AM GOING TO KILL HER IF I DON'T GET MY MONEY!" Cody quickly charged to the roof, but stopped to notice something…a pistol clip, on the staircase, Cody kicked open the door, watching the man holding Gwen by the neck, and his gun in the air. The man, hearing the door, turned around, Gwen was blindfolded, so she couldn't see who could be saving her. "So that's how it's going to be, eh? You're going to try and stop me?" The man laughed. "I hope you have a heart for a tragic ending!" The man pulled the trigger next to Gwen's head.

**Click-Click**

The man looked at his gun, embarrassed, and tried again.

**Click-Click**

Cody held up the clip and threw it off the roof. The man seemed to be reaching for another gun, but Cody was ready, he pulled out a military ballistics knife with one incredibly deadly detail, an air propelled knife launcher, flying into the man's heart. The man staggered back, pulling Gwen with him as he fell overboard, Cody was quick on the charge, Gwen fell off, but had been caught.

The blindfold fell off, she could easily hear the gasping and screaming. Gwen looked down and realized the situation, she was on the edge of a building, falling to her doom, and was starting to fade out. This wasn't like the first challenge back on Total Drama Island, she knew she was going to die. She passed out in mid air.

Cody pulled her over the wall and laid her back on the small fence. He looked back to see the man, on the street, who had obviously fallen to his death. The lights went back on, Cody flinched, blinded by the light, and noticed everyone clapping, Cody noticed the TD cast and crew, who seemed shocked to see him alive, but still applauded his saving effort. Cody returned to look over Gwen, who was still out. Cody checked her pulse, revealing that she was stable, and started trying to wake her up.

Gwen started trying to open her eyes, she kept hearing.

"Come on, Gwen. Wake up." She started thinking,

_No it couldn't be._

_It can't be_

_Maybe it is!_

Her eyes regained focus, it was Cody, trying to help her.

"Am I dead?" Gwen asked, Cody immediately quit to give her some air. She stood up, and felt his face, and realized that she must be dreaming, there is no way a ghost saved her from certain death.

"Is this a dream?" She then asked.

"You want to find out?" Cody responded, and the two embraced, the audience watched and quickly applauded, even Duncan and Trent. The two finished and looked to the skyline, and to their peers, and the crowd cheered even louder. She quickly realized that this wasn't a dream.

"Cody, I never got to say this to you…But… I love you." Cody smiled.

"I love you too." Cody responded.

"I know." Gwen then pulled in Cody for a kiss, the crowd growing louder and louder, the two then finished "You want to go home?" she asked.

"Let's." Cody simply responded, the two headed out of the building, arm in arm.

Epilogue

It had been almost 6 months since Cody returned from Afghanistan, and the two were on the roof of Gwen's apartment, laying down beneath the moon.

"Wow, look at all those stars!" Gwen exclaimed, but got no response. "Cody, can I ask something?"

"Sure!" Cody replied.

"How was death? Just asking." Gwen asked, hoping not to offend her boyfriend.

"Actually I have wanted to explain it for a long time to you, but now's a good time." Cody sat up, with Gwen following suit, leaning on his shoulders. "I saw black, just black, but then I saw light, and I saw someone, I 'm not sure who, but he told me, that I was needed somewhere else, with someone I really loved, and that someone else was with you."

"Awww…" Gwen started to tear up. Gwen hugged him, and nuzzled on his neck. The two then looked to the stars, noticing one falling from the sky.

"Look!" Gwen pointed. "Did you make a wish?" She asked.

"No I didn't. My wish already came true, to be with you."

"I did, but to be with you...forever." The two stood up and started to kiss. Cody was alive, Gwen finally found true love, and thankfully for her, it was never going to change.

* * *

Well, that is it. I'd like to thank my fans, because I probably would have never really finished this without them, and don't be sad, even though this chapter has ended. I've still got to finish a lot of other things as well. So reporting from Zombieland, this is umk23. Good night, and god bless.


End file.
